In transcription work, one transcribes the contents of speeches into sentences (into text) while listening to recorded sound data, for example. In order to reduce a burden in the transcription work, apparatuses for assisting transcription work have been known that use speech recognition systems.
The known apparatuses, however, cannot obtain appropriate speech recognition results that operators desire, and thus cannot reduce the burden in the transcription work.